


Love Beyond Dimensions

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Memories, Unrequited Crush, somewhat cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: A crush might just be the key to restoring the boys' memories of the second dimension.





	Love Beyond Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Happy Birthday Isabella take place after the movie and this takes place at the end of that episode.

Ferb enjoyed the temporary peace and quiet. After sending his brother off with Isabella for ice cream, he'd fetched a book and settled down under their tree to read.

He barely read two pages when the gate opened.

"Hey, Ferb. Whatcha' doin'?"

Ferb blinked. What was Isabella doing here? Glancing up from his book, his confusion doubled. There was not a hint of pink in her gray and brown outfit. Such muted colours weren't like her.

Never was ditching Phineas.

Nor greeting him.

She gave him a flirtatious smile that set Ferb ill at ease.

"Isabella?" If she heard the disbelief in his tone, she didn't show it.

Closing the gate, she prowled across the yard to him. "You have no idea how hard it was to get here."

Ferb blinked up at her.

She crouched down in front of him. "We never got to talk before." Reaching out, she brushed a hand across his arm.

It took everything for Ferb not to flinch back at the touch. When dealing with the unknown, it was generally good not to piss it off.

Her eyes bored into his. They were familiar in a way, but there was something in them that he Isabella he knew didn't have.

"What happened with Phineas?" He chose his words carefully, hoping to pass them off as a curious inquiry.

"Phineas?" Her smile fell, brow knitting in confusion. "Why would anything happen with me and Phineas? I like you."

Ferb started to wonder if he was having a nightmare. It seemed a logical explanation for this strange turn of events.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. "You don't remember."

Remember what? He stared at her.

She turned her head away, muttering under her voice about no good government contingency plans. "I didn't know they'd remove the memories." She sighed. "I shouldn't have come."

When she went to stand, Ferb grabbed her wrist. "What memories?" If someone had taken memories from him, he wanted to know why.

"Of the second dimension."

Ferb frowned in thought. Another dimension. He'd considered the multiverse theory, but they'd never gotten around to exploring it.

Or perhaps they had.

"We can't speak here." Isabella glanced around the yard, her posture shifting. Then she looked back at him, pulling her hand slightly from his grip to hold it. "Come with me."

Ferb titled his head. Where?

"Back to the second dimension." She smiled. "I'll explain everything."


End file.
